


The Mating Rituals of Same Sex Botanists

by FelicityGS



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Botany, Established Relationship, Hate Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 01:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelicityGS/pseuds/FelicityGS
Summary: If asked to count all of the ways that he hates Luke, Loki is fairly certain he could fill atleasta six part book series, and each book would be a minimum of one hundred thousand wordseach. In all the time that he lived, he has never once known someone that hehatesas much as he hates the fellow botanist on staff.





	The Mating Rituals of Same Sex Botanists

**Author's Note:**

  * For [schroedingersfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schroedingersfox/gifts).



> This is two different Lokis; one is name Luke in the text for ease of reading.
> 
> Was talking to foxachu [[tumblr]](http://foxachu.tumblr.com/)[[ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schroedingersfox/works)] this morning, and she sent over this prompt: 
> 
> “we’ve been sleeping together on and off for almost a year and i know it’s angry hate sex but i got you a little gift because it reminded me of you”.
> 
> Of _course_ I gotta write it. How could I not? Established relationship, obviously, let's go

If asked to count all of the ways that he hates Luke, Loki is fairly certain he could fill at _least_ a six part book series, and each book would be a minimum of one hundred thousand words _each_. In all the time that he lived, he has never once known someone that he _hates_ as much as he hates the fellow botanist on staff.

The nice thing about working for big ag is that he almost never runs into him in the office. Both of them are more often in the field.

The _worst_ thing is he _does_ have to see him, and when he does, it's often for extended periods of time in the lab, where Loki is very, _very_ aware of exactly which chemicals he could use the smarmy bastard. Luke acts as if he knows everything there is to know, and the worst thing is often he _does_. Luke seems to take a particular _pleasure_ in explaining, in excruciating detail, exactly _how_ he's correct.

He is also horribly, devastatingly _hot_.

The first time they made out had been a storage closet at work.

(It had _not_ been intentional, and Loki swore after that he would make out with the man again, because Luke is a _horrible_ person stuck all the way up inside his own ass so he's basically just a human torus walking around and crowing about how smart he is all the time.

Just by _smirking_ \--Luke doesn't actually talk all that much. That's not the point.)

Loki planned never to do so again, but then two weeks later they ended up both alone working late into the night, and did a run out for some dinner before everything closed, and they, perhaps, ended up, _maybe_ , making out in the car in the parking lot, hot and heavy and a mess that steamed up the windows and _look_ Loki's not _proud_ of himself for caving _but_ \--

(Luke just looks so _good_ with his cheeks flush and mouth bitten red and usually perfectly coiffed hair mussed to hell and back, and there is something so _deeply_ gratifying about seeing that usual knowing smirk on his mouth replaced instead by a near pleading moue.)

And, well, _maybe_ they had _both_ agreed to no more make outs, to keep things strictly professional, but that was a year and _at least_ seventy make outs ago.

It doesn't matter. Loki _hates_ Luke, and hate sex is supposedly good for releasing stress, and they do, in fact, keep things professional at work. 

So it's fine.

Except, presently, Loki is at a plant conference--not work related--and there are some _very_ lovely orchids for sale, including one which (not that he cares) he knows Luke has been trying to acquire for quite some time.

And, staring at it, might, perhaps, _maybe_ , be reminding him of Luke, who he has _not_ thought about for the entire week of the conference.

(Luke, who is an asshole and the _worst_ and also very, _very_ good at giving head.)

He buys the orchid. 

(He's not going to _give_ it to Luke or anything. It would just bother him to see it and _not_ buy it. He'll just lord it over Luke that _he_ has this rare specimen and Luke does not. Obviously.)

***

"This is for you," Loki says, and nearly drops the paper bag he's put the orchid in on the desk. It hits with a thunk anyway.

Luke looks up from his computer screen _finally_ , and that smirk spreads over his face, already full of so much smugness that Loki half wants to snatch the gift back now.

"For me? You shouldn't have," Luke says, and reaches in, clearly ready to mock whatever tchotchke that Loki brought back. Except--and ah, that's the satisfying part, as soon as he moves the tissue paper aside and realizes it's a _plant_ , the smirk dies. He frowns, peering in the bag and leaning forward, and then, very soft, almost so soft Loki _almost_ misses it, a sharp intake of breath.

Loki could get used to taking Luke off guard. 

"Don't mention it," Loki says with as much smugness as he can load into his voice, internally crowing that at _last_ he's managed to one up the bastard. 

Luke looks up at him, and the smarm hasn't had time to reestablish itself. There's just... a glimmer of vulnerability that is making Loki uncomfortable, and which he wants no part of. He doesn't _like_ Luke, and it's best the other man not start to think that. 

"How much?" Luke demands.

"It's a gift."

Luke's eyes narrow, the softness vanishing; Loki grins wide and toothy. "Guess you just owe me," he sing songs, and leaves before Luke can protest.

That went better than he could have hoped for. Maybe there _is_ something to that old phrase to kill with kindness.

***

That afternoon's blowjob may, or may not, better than usual.

(Whichever it is, it's certainly _good_ , and it takes Loki an embarrassingly long amount of time to get himself presentable again.)


End file.
